


Citizen G'Kar

by natoth



Series: My B5 fanarts [3]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Narns, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Портрет гражданина Г'Кара. Акварель.
Series: My B5 fanarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Citizen G'Kar




End file.
